


You Are So Loved

by charleybradburies



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Announcements, Background Relationships, Breaking and Entering, Canon Jewish Character, Churches & Cathedrals, Declarations Of Love, Deductions, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired By Tumblr, Loss, Memorials, Moving In Together, Necklaces, Nicknames, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Returning Home, Reunions, Soulmates, Surprises, Team as Family, Unexpected Visitors, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva has finally figured out what she wants, and factored in are her many reasons to return to Washington, D.C. on the anniversary of her father's death. Soulmates can only be apart for so long, especially when they're expecting - or not.</p><p>Written for 8.1.14, the first anniversary of the deaths of Eli David and Jackie Vance, but has been an idea I've had for a bit. </p><p>[Abby and McGee are together but you can't really tell. And I didn't really talk about the rest of the team - obviously Jimmy and Leon would react, you know, but I really wanted to focus on Ziva's strongest relationships in the team. And Ellie. Because I like Ellie.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are So Loved

   
"You really sure you'd rather not come?" Abby urges, her voice cracking as she gazes right through Tony's thin facade.  
"Abs, I can't…."  
"It might help get over your lo-" Ellie starts softly.  
"There's nothing that I'll be getting over, Bishop!" Tony barks, and is rewarded with a slap on the arm from Abby.  
"She's still new, Tony," she whispers.  
"Abby, I can hear you," Ellie says.  
"Right...well, Tony, you really should come, but…"  
"But we acknowledge your choice to be alone and miserable tonight, of all nights," Tim grunts up from his desk as he finishes gathering his things.  
"You loved her, Tony, I know, but this isn't good for you."  
"Stop with the past tense, McTherapist," Tony jeers. "Besides, I have plans."  
"Plans? Tonight?" Abby shouts after him as he rushes alone to board the elevator without saying so much as a single goodbye.  
   
   
Tears are choking in his throat as he drives into his parking spot, but as he stops he lets the day's weight collapse in on him for a moment before clearing his throat and straightening up.  
"All right, video call in twenty. Check yourself, DiNozzo," he mutters, and steps out of his car, retrieving his phone from his pocket as it vibrates from an incoming text.  
Call me ASAP.   
He sighs, rubs his eyes, and presses the green call button next to Ziva's name.  
"Tell me we're still doing this," he says weakly, continuing to proceed to his apartment.  
"I- it is unneccessary."  
"Unnecessary? What the hell do you mean unnecessary? Ziva, you- if you're starting contact again-"  
"Tony-"  
"If you're going to talk to me at all, you need to actually talk to me."  
"And I will."  
"When, Ziva? When will you? Last time we talked, you hung up on me when I told you I liked your outfit."  
"I- I know, Tony," Ziva says, and Tony can hear that she's struggling to keep her breath steady.  
"Listen, I know today's not the day to push you, but if I have any say I can't just let you be alone," he adds gently, stepping out of the elevator as it reaches his floor.   
"I am not alone," she replies quite carefully, but despite her tenderness his voice grows harsh again.  
"And that's why we're not doing a call tonight? You're ditching for a night with some- some chum? Tonight? Ziva, that's- rude doesn't even cover that!"  
"Does it cover that your lock has been picked?" she says abruptly before hanging up. His first response is anger, then as he's rounding the corner to his door he eyes it carefully and up close he can see faint scratch marks as well as fingerprints on the handle.  
"Wait-" he realises suddenly, and opens it fully.   
He's greeted by the gentle odours of rosy perfume and strong coffee, and his heart stops for a moment as he shuts the door behind himself. He's smiling nervously before he turns but begins to beam as his eyes set on the woman seated in his kitchen. She rushes up and runs into his arms before he's able to say a word, wrapping her arms strongly around his neck and setting her head upon his shoulder as his forearms cross her back and pull her tight. She arches her face upwards to bring him into a rough, needy kiss. Neither speaks nor moves for a few glorious moments until Ziva shifts a short distance back from him, bringing her arms down so that her hands rest on Tony's collarbones.   
"The lady across the hall has a key, you know," Tony jokes softly, and she laughs, and they take a moment to look each other over a bit more, giving him a chance to admire the sharp black dress she's wearing, which she fills out particularly well - although that may just be his own bias.  
"I did not know that," she replies, leaning back into him and kissing his lips delicately. His happiness creases into concern as she sobres.   
"I do, however, know…today's date, and I- I was wondering if we could perhaps-"  
"Honour them?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I'm open for suggestions but…the team- the rest of the team is doing a memorial of their own, going to evening services at the Vances' church and at a synagogue, lighting candles, saying prayers. But we can-"  
"I would like to, but I do not know if I am ready to see them yet under- under these circumstances…"  
"Which circumstances?" Tony asks, and Ziva freezes.  
"Tony, I- there are multiple reasons to my return. And yes, I have- I have decided to return…" she begins slowly, moving her hands down to his chest, and as she breaks their eye contact he presses a kiss to her forehead.  
"The primary reason," she mutters as she again leans closer to him, "is that I have discovered what I want. What I need. I have- I understand more fully the life that I might wish to have, and…and I cannot have that without having you in it."  
Tears streaming silently down her cheeks are wiped away by Tony's thumb as his hands rest at the nape of her neck.  
"But that- that is not all," she stammers after a moment, and gulps. Suddenly she jerks away, frantically abandoning Tony's touch and beginning to fidget uncharacteristically.   
"Ziva, what's wrong?"  
"I wouldn't say something is wrong, just, um...do I- do I Iook different to you, Tony?"  
"Well, beautiful as ever! Different how?"  
"Different…bigger…different."  
"Why would you be-"  
As the realisation and shock spread throughout his body and expression, Ziva smiles nervously.  
"I am pregnant, Tony. We- we are having a baby."  
"We?" he inquires, and his eyes light up.  
"You are the only possibility, I should certainly hope it is yours," she jokes gently, reaching back out for his hand.  
"A baby," he repeats, still processing. "You- we- a baby."  
Ziva nods, subconsciously biting her lip, and Tony draws her back in for an ardent kiss. She clutches the collar of his jacket, starting to pull it away, but he stops her.  
"If we're going back out I might need that," he says playfully.  
"Well, I- my coat has started getting a bit…a bit snug," she says, blushing. He chuckles and lays a peck on her cheek before heading over to his closet and rummaging through it intently.  
"Here, try this," he returns with a slim, navy, vaguely familiar peacoat, and helps her slip into it.  
"How does that feel?"  
"Very good, thank you."  
"Do you want to do this? To see the rest of the team?"  
"As long as you are at my side, and Abby does not knock me over, I believe I will manage," she says firmly.  
"No promises about Abby, but I will certainly be at your side as long as you wish," he replies, kissing her again. "And I'm not just talking about tonight, Ziva. You...and any Mini-Zivas and Mini-Tonys have me, guaranteed. For you, that is a promise I can keep."  
"And I as well," Ziva says a moment later, and another, deeper kiss steals their breath during the seconds proceeding his putting his right arm out to gesture her forward. She laughs lightly and walks to the doorway, reaching for his hand as he follows.   
   
   
"Hey, McAbby?" Ellie nudges the pair next to her - Abby had told her the nickname and she'd found it charming - and points at an idling car in front of the synagogue. "Isn't that DiNozzo's car?"  
McGee squints at its back end, and confirms her inquiry.  
"I wonder why he decided to come," Abby ponders. Others in their party quickly grab their attention and the three proceed up the steps to the synagogue, turning back as they reach the door, to see that it's definitely Tony, but the woman with him seems to be avoiding their gazes.  
"You brought your girlfriend? To this?" McGee cries to him, frustratedly, but soon Abby gasps and begins gripping his arm tightly.  
"Yes, McOblivious-" Tony starts, but is paused by a hand on his shoulder, which comes only mere seconds before Abby's full body weight is flung in their direction. Ziva opens her arms to welcome the embrace, but Abby collides with her and after a moment one of her hands starts to slide between them, causing Tony to push Abby away.  
"Not that tight, Abs," he says, sounding obviously concerned. Abby spends a moment looking back and forth between them and then lets out an excited screech. Ziva quickly presses a hand to Abby's mouth.  
"Abby!" she shushes, but Abby's bouncing on the balls of her feet, and McGee's started back down the stairs.  
"Ziva, Ziva, oh my gosh, are you- are you here for good- are you-"  
"Abby!" Ziva quiets her. "I will tell you everything soon enough. We can have a meal together and I will divulge everything."  
"Well, not- not everything," Tony says teasingly, but Ziva sends him a scolding look and leans over to hug McGee gently.  
"It's good to see you, Ziva," he says, and her smile widens.  
"Likewise, McGee."  
A piercing whistle comes at them from the top of the steps, and they look up to be greeted by an authoritative look from Gibbs. They make their way up and into the building. Ziva stops as she approaches Gibbs, and he surprises them all by not only kissing her hairline and giving her a paternal hug, but by walking her and Tony to the front row where he and Ducky have taken their seats. While the synagogue's other attendants seem slightly confused by the gathering of unfamiliar faces, no one pays much mind, even as the surest words emanate from a trembling woman in the front row whose tender lover bestows upon her at the service's genesis a necklace bearing a pendant in the shape of the star of David.  
   
   
 


End file.
